


Bloom

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boy Trouble, Friendship/Love, Sterek Campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little taste for whats to come In my epic tale of a sterek fanfiction.<br/>This is the exsplict work Of art that Includes a little smut But Lovely lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi like this is a little preview of my sterek Fanfiction "Bloom" Updates will come if I find Time.... This is a smutty part just to keep the you Wanting more   
> Enjoy :)

*Stiles POV*

I could hear the creak of the of the window as it opened. Though I knew who it was,I still felt a shiver run through my spine. I could feel the warmth of the human as he got closer. My eyes were closed. But lyed there wide awake.Thinking.Wondering what was his next move. "His heart is so calm when he's alseep. " The man spoke simple words,But they seem to echo as he spoke them.As if he wanted to wake me,and signel that he has finally arrived.

I fake a sleepy breathe;to sell the part that I was still alseep.I could feel him as he stood there watching me,hovering over my body.My body seemed to drift closer to the edge of the bed were he stood.He stroked my arm, and made my hairs on my body stand up as if they were standing for a round of applause."You know I can tell u not sleep rite,Im a werewolf Im not dumb." He said as chuckled under his breath. "What gave me away." I said.Sounding somewhat disappointed. "You heart beat.It raced when I felt your arm,Ur a heavy sleeper. " I laid on my side still not faceing him.So I didnt see that smug look on his face like he ALWAYS did to me.

The shadows seem to dance,and the light bounced directly off him. He jumped on me. He tickled that spot that made me moan like hell and He smiled. His teeth shined like white gold,brighter than the morning sun.He blined me almost."OW.Derek Your hurting me. " Derek got up from on me.I could still feel the indent of his body pressing aggenst mine.I turn to look at him.It was hard to see,but the moons glare shined just enough to help.He took of his shoes,and his leather jacket. "Making your self at home I see.Great." I said reluctantly,But I was just kidding.He tilted his head to the left and frowned."Does that mean u want me to go becau-" "No.Stay." I cut him off. So he didnt get any second thoughts.

I sit up.Using my forarms as support,I pat on the empty part of my bed. He walkes over and sits down,as he faces the door.I rub hes back.When I let stop he leans back,and lands so his back is laying on my legs.First he lookes up at the ceiling.Then he turnes to face me.His eys sparkled."You know Ive been wanted to say something to u for a really long time." I said hesitantly." I ...Lo-" Im cut of by his soft lips pressed against mine. I moan in pleasure, and He Smiles. He move in closer and wispers in my ear "I...You too." He then began to kiss my jaw.He moves down ferther neer my adam apple,but He breakes the kiss to remove my shirt. He grines as he admired my newly toned body.(Thank god For the internet workouts)."Well thats new." Derek said as he stares at my 6 Pack." I like it. " His grin got wider as He began to lick up and down my chest,Hitting every sweet spot He could find.I moaned.He fondoled down my PJ bottoms.Feeling my huge bulge.He stroked me .Causing me yell in exctasy.(Thank god my dads a heavy sleeper).He removed my Pj bottoms."Um Derek...Kinda Completly naked here." I say witha nervous chuckle.He just lookes at me while he licks up and down my chest again.His hot tounge felt like massage rocks.He moved lower and lower till he reched my Penis.Who;From the lookes of it was more than ready to work. (Lol) . He grabed it by the base,and licked the remaining skin exsposed.He then slowly moved down On head.He went deeper and deeper till.He reched the bottom. (And thats surprising,considering I have A big Um...U know ) "Woah did u really take all that in ur mouth." I said in shock. My "No way" exspression changed to "a damn why Did I saay that".All he did was smile his world famous smile and continued to Um...Suck me.He went faster and faster.My eyes rolled to the back of my head.I screamed and moaned.I felt almost to my brink.Then He stoped. did I say he got naked too. His body was sweaty And so was mine.He looked at me panting.Derek pulled a condom Out of the dresser Near my bed.He ripped it open with his teeth.Derek whispered in my ear And says "Your ready." I thought that was cue for bend over,But actually before I could he rolled it on me .I could wait to feel the inside of Derek hale once again.He than sat on my erection Moving down slowly.He alined are hips to gether.Derek began to move up and down,Back and forth, Like it was an amusement park ride. He howled.His eyes turned red , and I can feel the switch between him and his wolf.He went faster and faster.And BOY did I moan like crazy.Derek got up. He layed on my bed with his face planted to a pillow and his but in the air.He screamed out "Do it.And dont stop intil I say." I did what i was told.With every stroke he told me to go faster and faster.He howled like crazy,as he begged for more.I cant take it anymore."Im almost there." I yell out. A few mintutes later Im done,and luckly so was derek.We pass out on the bed panting.Derek say "That felt amazing!We should switch off one day so u can see how it feels." I look at him.To tired to respond.

I cant stay awake any longer. Sleep was hiting me so I turn over to my side.Derek cuddles with me and me drift asleep.Under the stars that shined threw the window and the moon.I wished that I could stay this confy forever But Of course ... I was wrong.Beep!! Beep!!! Beep!!!!


End file.
